Admirable
by The-Algebraist
Summary: short story showing the relation ship between Riene and his sister and Vincent Valintine. More about my oc it is good background before reading our time one of my other works.


Admirable.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ff7 or any of the characters. Reine is however an original character as is Kiara..  
  
The cobbled stone of the street in front of Kiara made the usual clickity clop as she walked towards the inn. The large structure that held up the clock in the centre of town still looked like it was going to collapse. The clock was always a hanging spot for the local thugs, tonight was no different.

"Hey sweet thing looking for a date."

A large swarthy man, wearing a tight sleevless top, stood up from the small wall surrounding the clock and grinned at her.

"Not with you any way. Go home and drink yourself to sleep." She replied continuing on her way.

Kiara was sixteen years old that day, and she had just finished her magic and knowledge course at school and had now left to persue work. She was on her way to the Inn, for an early night after a long day. This wasn't really helping any. Getting up the man followed closley behind her, watching her as she moved. He walked like a gorilla with a limp.

Kiara noticed the man behind her, being a confident young girl she just kept walking ignoring the brut behind her.

"Come on there's no harm in one date. Just one."

Gesturing to his friends to join him, he sped up and walked beside her. He placed a sleezy arm around her shoulder grinning again. Side stepping to remove his arm, she looked at him and shook her head.

"Your too old, your drunk, and don't seem to bright."She replied in an obviously mature voice.

The man suddenly changed, the insult had sunk into his seemingly thick skull just as his friends approached his side.Grunting he stepped towards Kiara grabbing her arm. She tried to wriggle free but his grip was like that of a rusty vice.

"look girl do what your told!" The man growled pulling her with him as he walked towards a nearby house. Kiara was petrified, she had no idea what to do. The man forced her through the door of the building following imediatly behind her. She stepped back suddenly stamping her foot on his toe. He let out a ear shattering shout. Pannicing Kiara turned and sprinted out the door. Barging past his friends out side, a few tried to grab her, but she was moving to quickly. The attacked came barging out the door behind her, shouting his friends they set off after her.

"Riene! Riene! Help!" she screamed as she ran.

Looking around in a pannic she saw the bar, making her mind up she would head straight for it, there where bound to be some of her brothers friends there.The gang were gaining on her, quickly too. Kiara dashed past a house just as the light went out. Her attackers aproached the same house seconds later. Just as the first of them passed the door it swung open, hitting the man in the face and causing him to stumble back into his friends.

"What the-" the man muttered."What the hell you think your doin, get out here so i can whoop your ass."

A head poked round the door looking rather amused. The face was handsome, his hair was down on one side over his left eye. He wore the strangest looking smile, completely innoccent looking.

"Riene!" Kiara shouted, as she turned round.

"I sincerly hope you aen't talking to me" the boy smiled. "And if you were not so drunk...you would have seen that coming."

"Cockly little S.O.B aint ya, just need to fix that." the man growled. clentching his fists and laughing.

"Hey sis, what all this about?" Riene walked round the door facing the group now, he wore a pain of light trousers and a sleevless black top.

"These-"

"I was just asking your "sis" for a friendly chat" the man mocked.

"If you interupt my sister again, I'll hang you from that clock" Riene said with a pleasant tone and smile.

"This guy was harassing me, he tried to force me to his house" She rambled.

Rienes face changed slightly, it still held it's usual pleasant look, but hid something deeper.

"Back down, walk away and I'll leave your sorry ass standing." Riene spoke, as he stepped towards the man.

With a grunt the man lowered his head and turned to face his friends. Riene satisfied turned back to Kiara. As soon as he turned his back the man pounched him.

He landed a right hook on the right side of Rienes head. He followed with a second that never landed. Riene trying turning dodged the mans second attack and spoke.

"That one was for free...but another will cost you dearly."

The man ran forward launching another punch. Reluctantlt Riene side stepped the man and elbowed him on the side of the neck. This was meant to send shocks down his spine and hopefull stop the fight. In agony the man turned lashing out madly. Riene evaded these attacks easily positioning him self to the right side of the man, and quickly he swept his legs from under him causing him to crash backwards to the ground.

"Stay down." Riene advised.

Staggering to his feet the man threw him self at Riene like an angered Rhino, Riene spun and pushed him over to his friends. The men urged the man on, he nodded and pulled them with him as he moved back towards the kid. Riene ran forward sticking both arms out and closelining the front two men. The impact he used to flip him self clean round and planted his feet on the throats of the remaining two. His last trick though cause him to land on his back . He climbed to his feet turned round and tossed his head to the side to avoid the fist of the rising drunk.

He the raised his knee witch firmly connected with the mans chest winding him. By this time the others had raised them selfs to their feet. Two grabbed him from behind and held his arms. The other stood in front of him.

"Think you can mess with us? this'll show you other wise...and when we're done, your sisters next" One thug gloated.

Riene closed his eyes, the thought of that tearing him apart.

"Then this will teach you to mess with my sis."

His eyes snapped open.

Burning inside Riene grabbed hold of the two people holding his arms. He used the body of the man infront of him to run up and flip behind the men holding him. Upon landing on his feet he swung his arms inwards witch brought the two men together with a clater of heads as they fell to the ground. stepping forward he raised his head, and found him self staring at the barrel of a gun.The thug had apparently been carring a mako weapon. As he closed his eyes he heard a trigger click. No pain. When he opened his eyes he saw the man fall back wards to the ground. Confused he looked around, all he could see at first was a scared but grateful looking sister.Looking once more he saw a figure on the roof of the Inn crouching.

"Uncle Vincent!" he screamed.

Top of Form 1


End file.
